Ironic Instances
by breakingafterall
Summary: Jade realizes maybe Tori is better suited for her than Beck after Tori is the only one that has the balls to stand up to her. T for language
1. Chapter 1

"How many more sheets of paper are you going to cut up before I ask you to stop?" Beck looked down at Jade, laying on the floor, strips falling into her hair as she sliced sheet after sheet of printer paper.

"As many as I want," she replied, smirking at him. He was sitting at his computer, tapping his finger against the keys of the keyboard, trying to think of the next line to type for his play. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"It's just that I bought that pack of paper yesterday, and you know that I have a few projects to print out, and I don't exactly write short projects, or have a lot of money to go buy another pack of paper." He glared at her, barely showing any emotion. She sighed loudly.

"What if I don't want to stop, Beck?" She sat up, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring right back at him.

"Stop that." He laughed quietly.

"Why? Because it turns you on when I say no?" She tilted her head to the side, "and you'd rather do your school work than fuck me?"

"It's not that I'd _rather_ do my school work, I kind of _have to_ do my school work." He snatched the pack of printer paper away from her before she could cut up any more.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be cutting up your paper if you paid more attention to me." She stood up and messed up his hair. "I'm bored sitting here while you do your work."

"Babe, I told you to stay home and practice for your audition-"

"But I said no." She kissed his neck lightly, "and I came over here, because I like fucking you more than doing school work, unlike you."

"Jade," he moved away from her, feeling himself begin to give in, "babe, you know this play is due tomorrow."

"Yeah, I do." She kissed his neck again. She could see the desperation in his eyes. "But you never say no to me."

"...I know." He grabbed her quickly and pulled her onto his lap.

The next day, Beck sat against his locker, typing furiously on his laptop. Word after word flowed from his fingers, each less brilliant than the last.

"Whatcha doing?" Jade sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Oooh. Is that the play that's due today?"

"Yes, Jade." He looked over at her, a small smile tugging at her lips. "The one you made me not finish last night."

"It's not my fault you can't say no." She shrugged. "You dug your own grave, sweetie."

"You know, I think it's sexy when you say no to me, and when you get defensive. It shows you're independant. Have you ever even thought to look at me that way?" He sighed, gently pushing her off of him.

She giggled quietly. "No, because you never say no anyway!"

The bell rang suddenly, and Beck got up. "I have to go print this in the library. I'll see you later. I love you!" He forced a smile at her before walking down the hall.

She sat against his locker, looking at all the passing people. She tried to imagine herself laying in bed with him, completely naked.

"Take me," she said in her head, but he was staring back at her, silent.

She kept begging and begging, but then the word came out. "No."

It sent shivers down her spine, and she didn't know why. She imagined him teasing every inch of her body, hitting all her weak spots. But each time she told him to do something, he said no.

"Jade, are you okay?" Tori was staring down at her. Her mouth was hung open and her fingers were tangled in her own hair.

"Oh. Yeah." She snapped back to reality, looking up at Tori. "Thanks for interrupting my daydream, Vega."

"Well, sorry, I just thought you might want to get to class on time." Tori rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She walked away from Jade, the bell ringing just seconds later.

Jade knew that she always got what she wanted. She knew that if she asked Beck for something, he would say yes. But now she had something new that she wanted, and that was for him to say no.

At lunch, Jade and Beck walked to their usual table silently. Tori was sitting with Andre, and they were talking.

"So how did your play go?" Jade asked as they sat down.

"Fine," he shrugged, "it wasn't my best work, but at least I finished it."

"Why don't you think it was good?" Tori asked, shoving a few fries into her mouth at once.

"Slow down, tiger." Andre laughed, wiping the grease from around her mouth.

"Because Jade-"

"I fucked his brains out last night." Jade shrugged. "Something that you're not too familiar with, _tiger_."

"Jade, don't talk like that." Beck nudged her shoulder lightly, biting his lip at the thought of the previous night.

"You know you love it." She kissed him on the cheek, then smiled. "Go buy me a salad, babe?"

"Sure." He stood up and walked over to the food truck. At that moment, she decided that it was time to attempt to make Beck say no to her. When he sat back down and handed her a tray of salad, she looked at it, then at him.

"I don't want tomatoes on my salad."

He got up, brought the salad to the trash can, and picked out the tomatoes. He sat back down and handed her the tray.

"...I don't want cucumbers on my salad!" She shoved the tray at him and crossed her arms. Again, he walked to the trash can and picked out the cucumbers. He sat back down and handed her the tray.

She felt a growl erupt from her lips, slamming her fists on the table, "God dammit, Beck! I don't want any lettuce on my salad, either!"

"Jade, there won't be anything else left on the tray." He laughed.

She shoved the tray away from her, stood up, and walked away. She kept walking, she didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away. She found herself in the janitor's closet, as usual, sitting against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

She heard a knock at the door before it opened. Beck stood before her, with an empty tray.

"Here's your salad, love." He handed it to her, smiling. "Tell me what's going on in your head."

"No, okay?" She looked away. "I can't believe you just brought me an empty tray."

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?" He sat down in front of her. "Are you mad at me because I was concerned about my school work last night?"

"No." She sighed loudly. "Can't you just go away?"

"Do you really want me to go away?" He asked, rubbing his fingers against the top of her hand.

"Yes."

"Then sure, I will leave. Talk to me about it when you're ready." He started to stand up but she grabbed his arm.

"Why didn't you say 'no, I'll stay'?" She pulled at his arm.

"You told me not to stay, and you know I'd rather do what you want me to do than make you more upset-"

"Just get out of here, Beck." She let go of his arm, and watched him walk out of the janitor's closet.

Outside, Beck sat down next to Tori and Andre at the table.

"What's going on with her?" Tori asked, but Beck just shrugged.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me. I think it has to do with a little argument we got in last night and earlier today." He ran his fingers through his hair, "She's such a handful. I wish I could get her to open up without her breaking something first."

"Maybe I should go try to talk to her." Tori stood up, beginning to walk toward the school. "Wish me luck!"

When Tori got to the janitor's closet, she knocked a couple times before walking inside. She sat down in front of Jade the same way that Beck had been sitting just minutes ago.

"What's up, buttercup?" Tori asked playfully, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Get out of here, Vega." Jade sent her a look that made her tense up. "I don't feel like talking to you."

"Who do you feel like talking to, then?"

"Nobody." Jade was playing with the laces in her boots, unlacing and relacing them.

"Look, you have to open up to someone sooner or later-"

"I don't fucking want to talk to you, get out!" Jade kicked Tori's leg lightly, then just stared at her. "Just get out."

"No. You're troubled, and I care about you, no matter how much you don't care about me. I'm not going to leave." Tori kicked Jade's leg back.

"What did you just say to me?" Jade laughed quietly, looking down at the dusty ground.

"I said no."


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks went by. Thoughts sprang back and forth from each corner of Jade's mind. It hit her like a bullet, quick and unexpected, but she was surer of this than anything else in her life.

She was officially bored with Beck. Every single waking moment of the day, he did what she asked. Any girl would be lucky to have him, and she was too. But she wasn't happy with it. She wanted arguments, rough sex, bruises from punching the wall when she was angry.

But she had nothing. Sure, she got mad at him when he talked to other girls, but as soon as she threw a tantrum, he'd stop. And he loved her _so much_, being so gentle with each kiss and touch. It made her sick and it made her want to draw hearts on her homework, not break things.

She wanted excitement. She wanted something more. She wanted something that felt real and fought for, not so artificially perfect.

She felt tears building up inside of her as she sat at the front of Sikowitz's class. She wasn't a crier – at least not in public. She ran her fingers through her hair, Beck sitting just behind her next to Robbie. Sikowitz was explaining the next lesson loudly, his hands waving through the air with excitement.

"Jade, how about you demonstrate?" He tapped her knee with the tip of his foot.

"Get your smelly foot off of me," she snapped, glaring up at him, "I don't want to demonstrate."

"You haven't participated in over a week, Jade. I think it's about time you start getting back into things-" She cut him off by stomping her foot loudly.

"I said I didn't want to demonstrate."

"Jade, are you okay?" Cat poked Jade's shoulder, noticing the glimmer in Jade's eyes. "We can talk after class if you want."

Jade knew that her and Cat were always going to be best friends, no matter how mean she was to her or how stupid Cat acted. They were inseparable outside of school, constantly texting and talking on the phone. If Jade was going to open up to anyone about her situation, Cat was the girl.

Jade nodded slightly, and Cat smiled brightly at her. "Yay!"

Sikowitz let Jade slide again that day, and when the bell rang, Jade quickly slipped past Beck and headed straight for the girl's bathroom. Cat followed her, dodging people in the hall. When the two girls were inside, Jade screamed into the stalls so that everyone would leave.

They stood there, silently.

"What's wrong?" Cat finally asked, fiddling with the end of her sleeves pulled past her wrists. "You've been acting funky lately."

"I don't think I love Beck anymore," Jade said it quietly, finally admitting it. "I don't think I have for a while now. I think I only realized it recently, but I've just been with him because that's the way it's been for so long. Does that make sense?"

"I think so," Cat tapped her head a couple times with her finger, "It's like, when my brother was little, he always ate ice cream. But then one day he started to get diarrhea every time he ate ice cream, but he didn't stop eating it because he was so used to eating it after dinner! It's kind of like that, right?"

Jade smiled. "Yes, I think so."

"So what are you going to do?" Cat leaned against the trash can, which proceeded to fall over and spill garbage all over the floor, "Oh, no."

Jade watched her pick things up. "I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

"Well lying is bad," she shrugged, "And if you keep dating Beck, then you'd be lying to him, wouldn't you?"

"I guess so." Jade sighed loudly. "I hate opening up like this, you know that, right?"

"I know. That's like how when I was little, we took my dog to the salon to get his teeth brushed, and he didn't want to open up his mouth." Cat fixed her hair in the mirror before picking up the last piece of garbage and tossing it back into the trash can.

"I don't think that's really relevant."

"Of course it is. I don't think you'd like getting your teeth force-brushed, either." Cat winked at Jade. "Unless you're into getting things shoved into your mouth."

Jade laughed. "See? That's one of the things that's been bothering me. Beck isn't assertive at all. I'm starting to _wish_ he was a little rougher with me, or did something I didn't wanna do. Things are getting so boring. I mean, I don't particularly want him to shove his penis down my throat - …"

As Jade said that, Tori walked in, stopped mid step, and then turned to leave.

"No, Tori, it's okay. You can stay." Jade felt her heart flutter a little at the thought of Tori standing up to her countless times in the past.

"I don't think I want to stay." Tori scratched her head, confused, "I'm just gonna go, I'll see you guys later. I'll pee in the… dumpster outside… or something."

"No, Tori, really! You can pee here. Peeing in dumpsters can lead to… medical issues." Cat crinkled her eyebrows, "You better be careful."

"Okay, uh." Tori stammered. "Okay."

She went into one of the stalls and sat on the toilet. Jade and Cat stood silently, waiting.

"I can't pee if you guys are right there…"

Jade laughed again. "Okay. Well, I should probably get going anyway. I have something to take care of." She sighed.

"You're going to dump him?" Cat screeched, jumping.

"Not yet. I just need to think about how I'm going to." She looked at the door of Tori's stall.

"You're dumping Beck?" Tori asked from inside.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I don't love him anymore. Don't say anything, Vega," she snapped, "or I'll cut your hair off while you sleep."

"No! Beck deserves to know that you don't love him anymore!" She swung the door open, her pants unbuttoned but pulled up. "You don't have the right to stay in a relationship with him if you don't love him."

Jade felt her palms get sweaty and a weird feeling in her gut. It wasn't even the _no_ thing anymore. It was just the fire, the heat. The fierce look in Tori's eyes.

Jade ran to the stall, shoved Tori out of the way, and vomited violently into the toilet.

"Okay, now I'm really just gonna go pee somewhere else." And with that, Tori left the bathroom. Cat walked up behind Jade and rubbed her back as she finished puking.

"It's gonna be okay," Cat whispered, "I promise."


End file.
